


Mulled Wine

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they have a tree, they have to decorate. And maybe talk. (kind of a little sequel to "The Tree" because I felt like it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulled Wine

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 : decorating the christmas tree
> 
> sequel to the previous part, because these two were just too sweet.

Mulled wine. Castiel just made mulled wine.   
Dean had wanted to call him a showoff, to just tease, but from the look of things, he was pretty sure this wasn't Castiel trying to impress him. No, his boyfriend was just the kind of guy who had red wine and spices in the kitchen, and would start to get to work just because Dean had stated their night wasn't really looking christmas-y.   
Damn, he was falling hard and fast for the guy.

So far they had moved their little party to the couch, and while Castiel was carefully sorting all the ornaments, probably already planning the best way to display them all, Dean was sipping on his mug (and GOD that was heavenly) and putting the twinkle lights on, because there was no way this tree would not be sporting glitter and twinkle lights. Yeah, he was a little crazy about christmas, so sue him. From where he was, he could see the little frown Castiel usually wore when he was focusing on work, and, once again this night, he was wondering how come Dean Winchester managed to catch someone like Castiel Novak.

"You're staring, Dean". Castiel's smile is sweet, and Dean can't help but blush a little, and get busy with the tree to hide his face. "What ? Do I have something on my face ?"

"Yeah. You have like, the whole blue eyes thing going on. It's distracting." Dean basks into Castiel warm laugh, and isn't quite surprised by the question that follows.

"May I ask something ?" Castiel makes a pause and drink up and Dean wonders what he needs courage for. "What would you do, when you were coming here so late ? I always assumed you were partying, but.." The blue eyes are now glued to the little angels that are supposed to go to the tree, and he's sorting them by color now. Dean smirks.

"Yeah, I bet you did. Nothing like this, no. My friend Benny own the dinner down the street, and I usually help him out twice a week and during week-ends. He'll feed me and lets me hang out the rest of the time. His wife makes the most amazing peach pie I ever tasted." A little pause, and he can see the other man looking less tense. "May I ask one, too ?"

"Of course... Dean." They both have notice the little moment before the first name, as if Castiel had to stop himself before a petname. Oh God please Dean is SO ready for them.

"You're not dating anyone else, are you ?" Castiel's eyes are wide and he shakes his head. "Does that mean you dumped the other guy ?" Dean tries to be casual about it, bt oh, it had hurt at that time. 

"What.. what other guy ?" Castiel susprise sounds real, and damn, if the guy is that good of a liar, with baby blue eyes, it's going to be hard on Dean's heart.

"You don't have to hide, dude, it's fine." He takes a shug of his wine and the burn is a quite pleasant conterpoint to what is happening. "I saw you with him, when we started .. this. I mean, I guess we have been seeing each other a few times, and then I saw you guys ?" Castiel is still shaking his head, trying to remember it seems, so Dean happily provides. "He got the whole dark and sexy vibe ? Tall, with striking eyes a little like yours ? You guys were walking with another couple, cute redhead and a smaller guy.. Your man spotted me looking, and put his arm on your shoulders ?" Dean can see the exact moment Castiel understands what's going on, because the look on his face is pure horror, and he can even hold his scream back.

"Oh God no ! No ! Oh my God Dean, that's my brother !" He closes his eyes and a shiver run through him, and the disgust is so evident in his voice Dean feels better in an instant because, one, no boyfriend, and two, really, no boyfriend. "That was my brother Michael, being is usual self, and we were having lunch with Anna and Gabriel, my other brother and sister." Castiel looks at him with a little smile. "I'm so sorry... Really, I wasn't seeing anyone, I swear. But I guess, I mean.." Dean frowns and makes a little move with his head, urging Castiel to go on. ""I guess I was wondering, because you were always so busy, and on your phone sometimes, I.." Dean huffs a little and put his now empty mug down, ready to grab the man and kiss him senseless. Unfortunately, his plans are stopped my the shrill of the intercom.

"That would be food." Castiel smiles and goes to the door. "I hope you're in the mood for burgers."


End file.
